<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OK KO: Let's Have a Panic Attack by VancetheSnekDad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783055">OK KO: Let's Have a Panic Attack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancetheSnekDad/pseuds/VancetheSnekDad'>VancetheSnekDad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mostly cute, Comfort, Gay, Love, M/M, a bit of anxiety, cute husbands, soft, tiny oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VancetheSnekDad/pseuds/VancetheSnekDad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny oneshot about Boxman comforting his husband from a panic attack. I plan on adding more OK KO content (like an ongoing fic with multiple chapters), but for now I thought it'd be nice to add some small, cute stuff to fill out my AO3. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OK KO: Let's Have a Panic Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It had all been a dream; it had to be. But when Ven jolted awake in a dark bedroom with no one around, his paranoia started telling him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His eyes darted feverishly around the room as he clutched to the sheets; trying to call for help only resulted in a weak, choked voice behind shaky breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>The professor stared at the slightly ajar door, trying to will his husband to appear with nothing more than desperation in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Not again, please.” He forced out with enough emotion to cause a cascade of tears as he lodged his head in between raised knees. “Please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  
  
  <span>“I’m so sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Ven lost track of how many times he muttered apologies to the open air, but they only got more hopeless as his mind ran through scenes he had hoped to forget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“PV! What’s wrong?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
  <span>His partner’s voice was only a distant ring in his ears; he didn’t even register it at first until he was literally shaken out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Boxy…” He faintly whispered. “I thought…I thought you were gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I was only in the bathroom!” Boxman raised his voice, as if he felt like it was necessary to get through to his husband. “But I’m here now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>With shallow breaths, the professor scooted closer, letting his face rest in the fluff of the other’s arm. “I think Shadowy is trying to take me over. You need to get away; take the kids…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Ven. </b>
  <span>Look at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>His inconsolable ramblings halted at the harsh tone, and, finding no more words, he sheepishly glanced up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“You had a bad dream. That’s all.” Boxman muttered, thumbing over a bit of scruff on his husband’s chin. “You’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“But what if I’m not? What if I hurt you again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He frowned, sighing softly as he lowered them until they were lying down. “How many years has it been since we got married?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Three…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“And has Shadowy came back </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Uh...no.” Ven started sarcastic, working through his feelings with petty grumpiness. But with a few calming breaths, he was able to give a better answer. “I know he’s gone. I’m just scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“And that’s okay. Remember what we learned in therapy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He nodded, continuing to focus on his breathing as he once again found solace in the warmth of his husband’s feathery arm. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Sh...honey; you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to apologize for.” Boxman cooed as he rubbed his partner’s back. “We’re past that; it’s alright. How about we get back to sleep, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Yeah...I uh...I love you Boxy. I couldn’t do this without you. You and the kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I love you too, PV. Night.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>